The present invention relates to a radial bearing assembly and more particularly concerns such a bearing with play take-up.
Bearing assemblies of this type are already known which comprise an elastic sleeve within which there is engaged a thin, elastically deformable, metallic ring the internal surface of which serves as race for cylindrical bearing elements to which, on assembly, it offers a reduced circulation clearance at angularly spaced zones.
Such bearing assemblies, which give full satisfaction for ordinary radial dimensions, however pose serious problems, both technical and economical, when for certain applications such as in the field of heavy lorries for example, it is necessary to make them with relatively large radial dimensions.
In fact the sleeve of elastomeric material, which is generally intended to be inserted into a tubular element through which the shaft passes on which the bearing assembly is fitted, would in such applications possess a radial dimension such that it would dangerously increase its tendency to creep, which would possibly prevent it from carrying out its function of compressing the ring. Also, this large radial dimension of elastomer would compromise the essential rigidity for mounting the shaft in the tubular element.
Moreover, such an assembly uses a relatively large volume of elastomeric material.